Like Brother, Like Sister
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: If Felix was a klutz when it came to love, his sister was even worse. A Valeshipping continuation of 'Felix, get up already' Updated, thanks to Tacel!


Like Brother; Like Sister.

By Mr-Mikul

And here is the continuation of 'Felix, get up already' focusing on Isaac/Jenna, and the scheme to bring them together. Review if you like it!

I'm going to take a moment to thank Tacel for reviewing both my stories, and for helping me take note of the errors in my story, I've been through it now and it should be in better shape. I'm going to do my best and get better with this. I will update and fix more error's if needed too. Thank you for helping me out!!

Disclaimer: I don't have the brains to rule Lylat… I mean Weyard. And I don't own Golden Sun either.

And here we go with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Pier's Lemurian Ship, Loho, Post Reunion, approaching Mars Lighthouse.

It was a chilled evening in the Lemurian Boat, now with Wings of Anemos recently attached to the hull. The final destination of the ship was Prox, and Mars lighthouse. But for now, the ship was anchored at Loho. Everyone wanted a decent night's sleep before arriving at Prox, but there was a pair of adepts that weren't ready to rest yet.

"Felix, I'm worried about Jenna, she's been unable to tell Isaac her feelings for him, despite the fact that they've been reunited at last." With a slight squeeze of his beloved's hands, Felix whispered:

"Give her a bit more time Sheba, she needs to get herself together, Isaac almost died up on Jupiter Lighthouse, and she was really upset about that. She's a strong person, but the recent events she's been through have been traumatic."

"But she made a promise to Piers to tell Isaac how she feels's about him, back when Piers and Jenna got us together. And she hasn't followed up with that promise. Piers hasn't forgotten her promise, and is asking for my help getting them together." Sheba said.

"Well then, we'll just have to return the favour that Jenna did for us. Does anyone of Isaac's team know of how he feels about Jenna?" Felix asked.

"Ivan does, he mentioned that Isaac was worried non stop about Jenna, and when I asked about the subject; he mentioned that he read a few of Isaac's dreams. He saw the depth of Isaac's feeling's for Jenna. He compared it to the Altin Mines." Sheba chuckled at the thought.

"That's good news, I reckon that we should get Piers and Ivan, and discuss how we should get the two of them to admit their feelings for each other. They have been beating around the bush for far too long." Felix grinned at Sheba. "It's also payback time for how much Jenna embarrassed us." Sheba struggled not to burst out laughing.

"I love it when you get a devious idea, Felix. Let's go get our conspiracy started." and they walked off hand in hand.

A short while later, Felix, Sheba, Ivan and Piers were in the mess room, discussing the best way to 'help' Jenna show how much she loved Isaac. Piers voiced his concern;

"I don't see why Jenna hasn't been her usual blunt self and tell Isaac how she feels. She's bolder, and louder than this. Isaac hasn't been helping much either, Jenna's been sending some signals, and he's not seeing them for what they are." Felix sighed at the mention of Isaac and replied;

"Isaac wasn't much of a person to notice subtle signals from girls." Sheba gave Felix a mock glare, to which Felix promptly added "I wasn't much better myself with Sheba though. I think that we will need to do something similar to what Jenna and you, Piers, did to us." Sheba quickly spoke up.

"I'll volunteer to give a 'helping hand' to Jenna if she doesn't tell him tomorrow, I got so embarrassed when I heard what she was thinking during that 'accident', even though I'm grateful that she did get Felix and I together." Felix simply nodded, the look in his eyes speaking a thousand words about what happened. "Piers will be helping of course." Sheba added. Piers looked towards Sheba in surprise at the mention of his name and asked;

"But why choose me? Sheba, wouldn't you and Ivan be more suited to the task here? A Pair of Jupiter Adepts would be more useful than what I can do to help." Sheba turned to face Piers and glared at him, and he started wilting.

"Don't think that Felix and I haven't forgotten **YOU** and how you helped Jenna with her scheme, so you're not getting off so easily. So you _ARE_ going to help me tomorrow, unless you want to swim to Prox now, do you?" Piers couldn't meet her stare, and could only mutter;

"I'll help; I'd rather not see what the bottom of the Western Sea looks like…" And Felix burst out with laughter upon hearing this.

"Piers, we'd never do that to you. But the look on your face was worth the joke." Ivan and Sheba joined in with the laughter, and Piers, who was totally embarrassed, could only give a sheepish grin. "Sheba, you should remind her of her promise to me, and let her know that we_ will_ intervene if she doesn't keep her promise. We should give her a bit of warning however." Piers mentioned. Sheba nodded and walked off to find Jenna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheba found Jenna quickly enough. Jenna was in her bunk room, daydreaming about Isaac. Again. Sheba knocked, let herself in, and sat beside Jenna.

"Hello Jenna." Jenna woke out of her daydream, and got up, noticing her visitor.

"Hey Sheba, doesn't it feel pretty good that we've joined forces with Garet and the gang, I'm so relieved that there wasn't any fighting between the two groups." Sheba inwardly laughed as she remembered how she made Jenna blush furiously at Madra, just by mentioning one person's name to her. Sheba gave Jenna an innocent look, and giggled,

"Don't you mean, Isaac and the group? It's not the first time you've avoided his name you know." Jenna blushed furiously and half-yelled;

"You don't have to remind me of that again you know!" Jenna then softened her tone. "I just wish that we were closer, he's tried so hard to save me, and I've missed him so badly, but nothing's happened between us." Sheba got closer and whispered;

"Don't forget about your promise to Piers, he hasn't forgotten about it. Why haven't you told Isaac that you love him yet?" With growing horror Jenna realised that Sheba knew about that, which meant that Felix knew too.

'_Who else knows about that promise, isn't it enough that I'm trying my hardest to tell Isaac how I feel about him?'_ Jenna started sobbing at the thought. "It's harder than I thought Sheba. I'm just about get to the point that I tell him, and then I get doubts about him feeling the same way. We were always close when we were younger, and we always looked out for each other before Felix and my parents were swept away, but I'm afraid that he won't love me as much as I love him."

Sheba nodded in understanding, she had the same problems about her self worth when it came to telling Felix how she had came to love him, and now Jenna was going through the same thing. Jenna needed help. Sheba hugged Jenna and started talking again;

"I know what you've been through; I had the same problem with Felix, that's why you had to give us a nudge in the right direction. I got through it, and so can you Jenna. You have my support, as well as your brother's. Ivan is hoping for the best too, he's seen the depth of the feeling's that Isaac has for you, and they are as deep as the Altin mines. You'll be ok Jenna, just tell Isaac how you feel about him, and you'll be fine. But we will intervene if we have to Jenna, we care about you and we all want to see you happy. Give it your best shot." Jenna returned the hug, and smiled through the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Sheba, I'll do my best tomorrow." With that, Sheba went to find Felix, wanting to tell him of how things went with Jenna. Jenna closed her eyes, and thought of how to tell Isaac how she felt tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, just before noon, Jenna had managed to get Isaac to come with her to steer the ship towards Prox, and the final lighthouse. Jenna was talking to Isaac about the recent events, hoping to find a chance to admit her feelings for him.

"We really were lucky to meet up at Jupiter Lighthouse, weren't we Isaac?" Jenna asked with a sheepish smile on her face. Isaac grinned back.

"Without a doubt Jenna, I was so relieved that all the searching for you was over, no more worrying about your safety. I've missed you so much Jenna." Isaac said.

"I was so worried about you when you were ambushed by Agatio and Karst; and it only got worse when you were beaten, I wanted to make sure that you'd be ok." Jenna said, blushing slightly.

"Because of you, I'm alive and well again Jenna. Thank you, I really appreciate it." Isaac said.

"Isaac, I just want you to know that, through the whole adventure, the whole year and more, I've-" At that point Garet; being the oblivious oaf that he is, yelled out;

"ISAAC! We need to talk about getting through Prox with Felix; we can't afford to get killed in Prox before we even set foot in the Lighthouse." Isaac nodded and started walking off, but turned towards Jenna and said;

"Jenna, what were you about to say? Was it important?" Jenna faltered at that point and said;

"It's nothing, I-I'll tell you later ok?"

"Sure thing, I'll be back soon Jenna." Isaac nodded and walked off with Garet. Jenna turned away, sadness and despair lining her face. She had failed again. Fortunately for her, Piers had seen everything, and knew that something had to be done before it was too late. Whispering a simple frost spell, Piers lightly iced the deck that Isaac was about to walk on. The deck had a slight shine that Isaac didn't notice, and he lost control as he stepped on the ice, and Isaac eventually landed on his head with a 'thump'. Jenna had heard Isaac slip, and had seen him fall.

But he didn't get up. Jenna's blood ran cold, and her face paled instantly.

'_Oh no, Isaac, please be ok, we've been through to much to be separated now' _She screamed out;

"**ISAAC!!"** and then ran over to Isaac, where Garet was trying to see if his childhood friend was ok. Noticing that Isaac wasn't responding to his attempts to wake him up, he called out to Mia, saying that Isaac needed help. Jenna yelled out;

"**MOVE OUT OF MY WAY, ROCK HEAD! I'LL HEAL HIM!" **and promptly used the Orb of Force on Garet, bowling him over. Jenna settled down, resting Isaac's head in her lap. She then looked inside her soul, finding the not often seen gentle side of Fire Psynergy. Here was Cool Aura; a rare healing ability mastered by few Mars Adepts, which she had earned on Magma Rock, along with the Blaze Psynergy. She set to work, creating a bridge for her Psynergy to travel into Isaac's body, which flowed towards his head, and started soothing the injuries that Isaac had sustained, and repairing the damage. Mia had just arrived to check Isaac's injuries. She saw the healing already taking place. Mia sighed in relief and said;

"Isaac will be fine; Jenna has done a brilliant job of healing here. He's suffered one nasty knock to the head, so he won't be waking up anytime soon. I'll stay with Isaac until he wakes up" Jenna fumed at this and bellowed;

"**I'LL STAY WITH HIM, I'M NOT LEAVING HIS SIDE UNTIL HE GET'S BETTER!! DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT MAKING ME LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"**Noticing the looks that Garet and Mia were giving her, she started sobbing;

"I don't want him to die; we've been separated for so long… I j-just want him to be ok. I've missed him so much…" Mia had a look of sad concern, and said;

"I understand, Jenna, but he'll be ok. You did a really good job of taking care of him. Garet, could you get Isaac to his bunk for Jenna?" Garet nodded, and he gently picked Isaac up and carried him to his bunk, Jenna not leaving Isaac alone for a moment.

Later that night, Jenna finally saw Isaac wake up, despite the fact that she herself had asleep for a short while, wearing herself out worrying about Isaac.

"I-Isaac, you're finally awake." Jenna said; relief and worry showing on her face.

"Jenna, what happened to me, and why are you here? I remember falling and hitting my head, and then I felt the warmth of Mars itself embracing me, then I woke up here." Isaac asked.

"Isaac, you fell over and knocked yourself on the head. I healed you, but you were unconscious for quite a while. I was so worried about you Isaac; first you were almost killed by Karst, then this. I-I didn't want you to die, after what we've been through to be reunited, it hurt seeing you like that again… don't leave me again Isaac, please." Isaac saw the concern and tears on her face, and laughed lightly.

"Jenna, don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere. I've had to chase you all over Weyard, through evil deserts; I journeyed under dark and damp mines, AND to the top of three lighthouses. I promise you, I'm going to get you and your parent's home safely; I care too much about you to let anything bad happen to you." Jenna blushed at that and turned away, unable to show how flustered she was.

"Jenna, are you ok? I'm here for you. What's bothering you?" Jenna could only groan softly, and thought;

'_Why can't I just tell him? This is so ANNOYING; can't he see how I feel about him, that it's HIM that's bothering me? When he gets me annoyed like this I could just-' _then she suddenly turned around, grabbed Isaac, pulled him close and kissed him fiercely, letting out all the fears, frustration and worry that had been bothering her since the two groups had teamed up. Isaac, stunned by what she did, returned the kiss with equal passion, happy to finally be with the young woman that he loved. Jenna let Isaac go for a moment and said with a touch of frustration;

"_THAT _is what's bothering me Isaac." Then more gently she whispered to him; "I've wanted to do that since we met up again at Jupiter Lighthouse. Isaac, don't you go dying on me when we get to Mars Lighthouse, I'd never forgive you if you did. I've finally shown you my love for you, and I don't want to be without you ever again."

Isaac playfully brought Jenna closer to him and kissed her again, and then he wrapped his hands in hers, and whispered back to her;

"I promise you Jenna, I'm not going anywhere without you. My heart is yours." They then made vows to each other not to be separated while they had hope and love in their hearts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix and Sheba had heard the commotion from their own cabin, and relief, as well as joy for the new couple was evident in their eyes.

"They finally did it Sheba." Felix whispered with a smile on his face.

"I'm so happy for them. Felix, will you be ok with Isaac being Jenna's boyfriend? I know you're a bit overprotective of her…" Felix simply kissed Sheba and started talking, the smile on his face getting bigger;

"You're right, my love. I'll always be the annoying overprotective brother to her, but I know that Isaac is the right person for Jenna, he'll be able to keep her temper from getting out of control, most of the time." He laughed at the thought, and then he took a slightly more serious look on his face. "Just don't tell anyone that I said that, ok? I can't spoil the image that everyone has of me being on overprotective brother." Sheba raised an eyebrow in amusement, and whispered back;

"My lips are sealed. Now that we're all closer than ever and working as a team, we've got all that we need to save the world."

Fin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, my third story finished. I'm happy with the results, and I think it's a fine fiction. If you read this and enjoy it please do review, I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.


End file.
